


The First Warlock in the Family

by B_B_S



Series: AHS: Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concilium, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_B_S/pseuds/B_B_S
Summary: Boys have been born in the Family but none have showed any potential for Magic. Claudia thought Stiles was a blessing to show the talent for it but his powers are quickly growing. His powers seem to be influencing Stiles as they grow and she doesn't know what is causing it.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _You want to send him here? Have you gone mad!?”_ Exclaimed Myrtle through the phone.

Claudia knew Myrtle was against the idea of letting a male student study at the academy. It is a school for witches but her baby needs the Academy. If he were to go to Hawthorne when he grows up, she knew he would be manipulated. Claudia knew that the Warlocks were upset and waiting for their “Alpha”. If they got her son in their claws, she knew they would use him since he is already manifested 2 gifts.

“Myrtle, I know you are not happy about it but when the time comes, he needs the guidance of the Academy. He already has telekinesis and he just showed signs of Divination.”

_“You do know that if they get word of him coming here, we would never hear the end of it. Besides, it is normal for Warlocks to have 2 gifts.”_

She knew that the Warlocks in Hawthorne would demand they hand over her son but she can’t let that happen. Her son may have 2 of the 7 wonders but she can feel that it won’t stay like that for long.

“Myrtle, I know you don’t like it but I feel that he will need all the help he can get. His powers are growing stronger but I can also feel a dark presence.”

_“What do you mean, child?”_

Claudia doesn’t know how to explain it but she recently just felt it. She felt that as her son’s powers grew stronger, it was getting harder for her to control him. He would have tantrums frequently and a few times the house shook that it looked like a earthquake hit. At times Stiles' looked too pale and would have dark bruises under his eyes but when she would check on him, Stiles would look perfectly fine. Claudia has told John but he doesn’t know what to do either, John has said to try and keep Stiles away from anything related to witchcraft until he is older but with no luck.

Claudia and john have even gone to the school when they got a call from the school when an incident occurred with Stiles using Telekinesis. When arriving, Claudia used a spell so everyone on the school would forget what happened. She also casted a spell that made everyone ignore Stiles when he used his powers.

“You need to see it for yourself. When can you get here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry i took long

Running in the grocery store and throwing anything he can get his hands into the cart, Mieczysław laughed as he dodged his dad from grabbing him and running around the other shoppers.

As he ran he looked back and to see if he was being chased and ran into someone’s cart knocking him down.

“Oh shit – what the-" someone muttered. A tall man with black hair and beard turned to see the boy fall on his back.

Claudia and John both turned the corner to see their son run into the cart and fall on his back. The man quickly walked around his cart and picked up the little boy, who suddenly jolted as if he was shocked and stayed stiff as a board for a few seconds.

John walked forward, “Here, give him to me. This little rascal is ours and sorry about the trouble.”

The man carefully passed the boy over and when john had his son back in his arms. The kids seemed to come back to life, he blinked as if he were sleeping with his eyes open.  
When Claudia joined them, she noticed that her son was looking at the man strangely. His face seemed void of any emotions but his eyes seemed to be searching for something or trying to understand.

“Roderick?” called out a woman.  
Soon a woman came out of an aisle with a hoard of kids. John and Claudia recognized her as Talia.

“Sorry, Talia. I got a bit distracted.” Said Roderick.

“That’s alright. Are these friends of yours?” asked Talia and she placed somethings into their cart and the hoard of kids surrounded Roderick.

“We just met actually. There was a little accident.”  
Talia smiled and extended a hand towards John, “Nice to meet you.”

After they shook hands she extended it towards Claudia, she put her son down to shake Talia's hand.

“My Name is Claudia.”

As the adults introduced each other, the kids were having a staring contest. Started by the brown-haired boy since he was caught staring at the small group of kids but didn’t look away.

He specifically stared at a boy who tried to glare and puff out his chest but only made the other laugh a bit.

“Puppy!”

“What sweetie?” Asked Claudia.

“Puppies.” He pointed at the group of kids as they only stared at him startled.  
From behind the Stilinski family, Roderick and Talia both gave each other a look.

Roderick cleared his throat, “Well, Its time for us to go now. We need to return of these brats back to their parents.”

After shaking each others hands again, Talia asked for their phone numbers.

“So we can plan a play date sometime soon.” She explained.

When they were alone, the boy just said, “I wanna play with the puppies.”

When asked on why he was calling them puppies, he said, “Cuz the dad was a big dog and he was black and dis big!” He stretched out his arms.

“How do you know that he was a big dog?” asked John.

Smiling he replied, “He showed me…or I saw it…in my head? I think? I don’t know. It hurted a bit.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are gonna be short ones. The long ones will come after I'm done with these.


End file.
